


50 оттенков стали

by ForeverNemi



Series: Superbat-omegaverse [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Clark Kent, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Фик написан по трейлеру БпС. Брюс предложил Кларку взять у него официальное интервью - и вот, чем всё закончилось.





	50 оттенков стали

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ОМЕГАВЕРС, омега!Кларк. ОЧКИ! По сути, это даб-кон, применение гормональных наркотических средств, почти принуждение.

Если бы Брюсу платили доллар за каждый раз, когда он слышал этот вопрос, то он удвоил бы свое состояние. Если бы ему каждый раз задавал этот вопрос такой парень — Брюс был бы не против отвечать. Даже сейчас, пусть и взяв секундную паузу на то, чтобы полюбоваться этим Кентом, он уже почти подготовил ответ, но, к счастью или нет, младший Лютор опередил его.  
— Как приятно видеть рядом двух таких привлекательных людей! — воскликнул он, повисая на Брюсе и Кларке, и вынудил их сделать шаг друг к другу. Брюс не возражал. Наоборот, воспользовался подвернувшимся шансом для того, чтобы не плести в очередной раз словесные кружева вместо ответа. Заодно он привычно принюхался к запаху Кента. Не то, чтобы Брюс был уверен или догадался, но для любого свободного альфы в его возрасте это уже становилось силой привычки. Лютор пах обычно — бетой, без дополнительных ароматов. Кент же не вызывал ощущения омежности. Его рост, фигура, уверенность в рукопожатии, когда он представлялся — все это не намекало, а открыто говорило о том, что мистер Кент — как минимум, бета, а может быть, даже альфа. Не замечая в себе ранее склонности к гомосексуальности, но при этом оказавшись бы не против завести с Кларком отношения на одну ночь, Брюс решил проверить.  
И на секунду замер, почувствовав под яркой стеной горьковатой туалетной воды совершенно определенный запах. Глаза Уэйна тут же зажглись охотничьим огнем, и следовало немедленно ненадолго зажмуриться, чтобы не пропалить на Кенте дыру.  
Кларк явственно пах омегой. Пусть не ярко, пусть он не выпячивал этот запах, как многие другие, что попадались Брюсу на пути, но совершенно точно омегой.  
— Если вы действительно хотите поговорить со мной о готэмском мстителе, то почему бы не сделать это официально? — спросил Брюс, почти выдыхая эти слова на губы Кларка, который оказался к нему непозволительно близко.  
Все еще обнимавший их Лютор с азартом воспринял эту идею.  
— О, это можно устроить! — Он помахал кому-то рукой, и почти сразу за спиной Брюса появился один из слуг. — Джейми, проводи господ в библиотеку. Им необходимо поговорить.  
Слуга лишь коротко кивнул и пригласил гостей следовать за ним, но ни Кларк, ни Брюс не торопились. Заставив Джейми ждать, Кларк обернулся к Лютору.  
— Это очень мило с вашей стороны, мистер Лютор, но, думаю, с нашей стороны было бы невежливо вместо развлечения на вашем празднике уединяться для дел.  
— Соглашусь с мистером Кентом, Лекс, — присоединился Брюс. Неизвестно было, чем вызвано радушие Лютора. Брюс слишком неплохо знал его, чтобы допустить возможность широкого жеста гостеприимного хозяина. Он не был уверен, что их разговор с журналистом не будет записан. — Возможно, мистер Кент согласится прийти завтра в мой метрополисский офис для интервью?  
Кент, стоило отдать ему должное, поймал настрой Брюса. Посмотрев на него долгим внимательным взглядом, когда даже толщина бликующих очков не скрывала сводившей с ума синевы, он кивнул.  
— Спасибо, мистер Уэйн. С радостью приму ваше предложение.  
— Завтра в два. Я внесу вас в свое расписание.  
Он протянул Кларку руку, и тот пожал ее, крепко и хватко, совсем не как омега. Засомневавшись, Брюс осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по запястью Кларка. Когда тот отошел, Брюс, стараясь не привлекать внимания, прикоснулся пальцами к носу, стараясь услышать подтверждение своей догадки.  
И удовлетворенно улыбнулся, почувствовав тонкий запах омеги. Даже присутствие Лютора, крутившегося возле него весь вечер, не испортило настроения. Дождавшись, когда его уход не сочтут неприличным, Брюс уехал домой, где его еще ждала работа.

Идея воспользоваться синтетическими феромонами давно жила где-то на задворках разума Брюса. Пока ему хватало старой доброй взрывчатки, пусть и усовершенствованной до предела. Но в тех случаях, когда опасность грозила заложникам, следовало заменить обычные взрывные заряды и газ чем-то одновременно действенным и безопасным. Идея пришла случайно, как и многие до нее.  
Запахи, окружающие людей, запахи, которые излучали альфы и омеги, все эти феромоны, тестостерон и эстроген, всё то, что сводило с ума в обычной жизни, должно было помочь и в работе.  
Поэтому Брюс уже давно работал над синтетическим аналогом половых гормонов, которые были так заметны в естественном запахе, но делал его более концентрированным и универсальным. Ни альфам, ни омегам было не избежать сумасшествия, свойственного только во время течки или гона. Брюс коварно решил, что лучше пусть заложники и террористы занимаются сексом, чем убивают или умирают.  
Но, как любую разработку, ее следовало проверить. Предстоящая встреча с красавчиком Кентом стала бы отличным способом для этого. Совместить работу и удовольствие – Уэйн не придумал бы способа лучше.  
Брюс проверил респиратор и аккуратно перелил жидкость в распылитель. Он не стал жалеть пробного образца, дозировка пока была ему неизвестна, а проверять на себе — да еще и в одиночестве, — желания не было. Закрепив герметично крышку, Брюс убрал ее в проложенную поролоном коробку. Осталось только дождаться нужного момента, чтобы применить сюрприз по назначению. После первого этапа Брюс нуждался в отдыхе, к тому же, на часах была половина шестого утра, и следовало поспать.

Флакон был закреплен в распылителе, установленном в скрытой вентиляционной решетке кабинета Брюса. Для первой проверки он, нажав на миниатюрный пульт управления, выпустил в воздух пару доз и пригласил секретаршу с кофе. Девушка, хоть и была бетой, но уловила запах, витавший в помещении. Глаза ее заблестели ярче, губы увлажнились и приоткрылись словно сами собой, а походка стала зовущей. Откинувшись в кресле, Брюс внимательно наблюдал за действием своей ловушки, а девушка, ошибочно приняв его интерес на свой счет, будто случайно расстегнула верхние пуговицы на строгой рубашке и излишне низко склонилась над боссом, ставя перед ним чашку кофе.  
— В приемной журналист "Дейли Плэнет", — чуть охрипшим низким голосом произнесла она на ухо Брюса, снова доказав, что распыленные в воздухе синтетические феромоны отлично действуют.  
На часах было едва начало второго, и Брюс велел секретарше впустить Кента ровно в половине. Видимо, не ему одному не терпелось встретиться — если Брюс все понял верно. А если нет, то итог все равно останется тем же, на какой он и рассчитывал.  
Даже тени сомнения не промелькнуло в его голове. То, что он собирался делать, было ничем не лучше тех наркотиков, которые никому не нужные отщепенцы добавляли наудачу в напитки жертв в ожидании хоть какого-то, но секса. Брюс мыслил другими категориями. Он увидел цель, захотел трофей, и ничто не могло его остановить, устыдить и отказаться от задуманного.  
Допив кофе, он проверил работу пульта, еще несколько раз нажав на кнопку. Теперь запах стал сильнее, дразнил ноздри и вселял сладкое предвкушение. За пять минут до прихода Кента Брюс позволил себе немного возбудиться, добавляя в запах синтезированного феромона дозу собственных. Они смешивались, с одной стороны усиливая натуральный запах, а с другой — заставляя искусственный быть похожим на тот, что принадлежал Уэйну. Удовлетворившись первым результатом, Брюс откинулся в кресле, не сводя глаз с двери в кабинет, и досчитал до двадцати, одновременно успокаивая зачастивший немного пульс и считая секунды до прихода Кларка.  
Ровно в половине второго дверь распахнулась, секретарь открыла дверь перед посетителем, а Брюс, с прежним восхищением следя за тем, как плавно двигался Кент, как под чуть мешковатой одеждой проглядывали линии совершенно точно шикарного тела, облизнулся. Поднимаясь, он нажал на кнопку еще пару раз, а потом пожал протянутую руку и предложил присесть.  
— Должен извиниться за ранний приход, — начал Кларк, устраиваясь в гостевом кресле и поправляя очки, чуть сползшие по переносице, — но нечасто Брюс Уэйн посещает Метрополис. Нельзя было упустить шанс.  
— Да, я предпочитаю вести дела в Готэме, — согласился Брюс, уже заранее уставший от этой беседы. Все они были одинаковыми, шли по единому сценарию. Сегодня же он отчаянно нуждался в сломе системы.  
И чем дольше находился рядом с Кларком, тем больше хотел его.  
Брюс еще раз нажал на кнопку, но решил не рисковать, усиливая запах, только прибавил температуру. Он хотел подождать, пообщаться с пришедшей в его западню жертвой, поиграть с ней, распаляя аппетит. Это ему удавалось. Кент же, задававший вопросы, на которые Брюс давал заученные ответы, никак не проявлял того, что ситуация, воздух, обстановка вокруг него как-то менялись. Время все шло, Брюс начал напрягаться, несколько раз совсем незаметно нажал на пульт, добавляя все больше феромонов, но Кларк был вежливо-улыбчив, не сбивался с плана, не проявлял ничего, что могло бы напомнить желание.  
Брюс, к этому времени планировавший, что красавчик-журналист сорвет с себя одежду и заставит трахнуть себя на рабочем столе хозяина кабинета, напрягся. Он старался, чтобы собеседник не видел этого, но все чаще бросал взгляд в сторону вентиляции.  
В кабинете уже ощутимо потеплело, стало почти жарко, запах пробивался отовсюду, Брюс чувствовал его даже кожей, а вот Кент, что странно, нисколько не испытывал неудобств. Время шло, Брюс, уже не скрываясь, смотрел на отвод вентиляции, а Кларк перехватил его взгляд. Проклятое журналистское чутье, не иначе. Он проследил взгляд Брюса, внимательно, чуть прищурившись, посмотрел туда, где за фальшпанелью находилось отверстие в стене, но ни о чем не догадался, на счастье Уэйна.  
Он снова посмотрел на Брюса, улыбнулся, чуть призывнее, чем полагалось правилами поведения, и это успокоило. Кажется, ошибка была именно в дозировке, а сейчас она, усиленная повышением температуры, дала нужный эффект.  
— Немного жарко, — извиняясь, произнес Кларк, а Брюс, чуть приоткрыв от восхищения рот, наблюдал, как его жертва расстегивает пуговицы воротника белоснежной рубашки. На ней, даже после половины рабочего дня, не было ни пятнышка, а такое удавалось не каждому. Шея Кларка, гладкая, смуглая, совсем не подходящая тонкокостным омегам, оказалась полностью во власти взгляда Брюса, и тот не отказал себе ни в чем. Он буквально облизывал ее глазами, чувствовал, как чуть пересыхало во рту от горячего воздуха, и не мог заставить себя посмотреть Кларку в глаза.  
Лишь чуть позже, когда Кент позволил себе расстегнуть еще и верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, Брюс, пусть с трудом, но смог оторваться от самого невинного и горячего стриптиза из всех, что он видел.  
— Любите тепло? — будто бы поддерживая неофициальную беседу, спросил Кларк, но Брюс не ответил.  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — спросил он вместо этого, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как по лбу Кларка катится небольшая капелька пота.  
Брюс очень хотел ее слизать.  
— Может быть, воды?  
— Спасибо, я в порядке, — отказался Кларк и, как ему показалось, незаметно, обмахнул лицо. Брюс в ответ на это еще раз, обещая себе, что в последний, впрыснул в воздух еще одну дозу феромонов.  
Она действительно стала финальной.  
Стараясь не пропустить ни одной секунды наблюдения за Кларком, Брюс отмечал про себя, как темнеют лазоревые глаза, как на щеках Кларка загорается чуть болезненный румянец. Он готов был поклясться, что, хотя бы на нижнем белье, но появилось компрометирующее влажное пятно. Кларк явно тёк, справляясь с неожиданным возбуждением.  
Брюс поднялся, отошел к бару и налил в стакан воды.  
— Думаю, вам лучше выпить, — сказал он, подходя к Кларку опасно близко — опасно для них обоих. Брюс сам уже некоторое время источал привычные для себя феромоны, а вкупе с теми, что были распылены в воздухе, их действие усиливалось. К тому же, Брюс был рядом, слишком рядом с возбужденным Кларком, и не почувствовать, не ответить на это тот не мог.  
— Спасибо, — хрипло поблагодарил Кент, чуть дрожавшей рукой взял стакан и жадно приник к нему, позволяя струйкам воды стекать на подбородок. Брюс, глотая слюну, смотрел на это, безумно желая впиться в эту шею ртом, искусать, облизать смуглую кожу, забраться под рубашку Кларка, чтобы почувствовать его тело в своих руках.  
— Готовы продолжать? — Брюс заставил себя отойти от пышущего жаром Кларка, но каждый шаг давался ему с трудом. Он вернулся в свое кресло, пошире расставил ноги, чтобы пуговицы ширинки меньше давили на вставший член, и снова посмотрел на Кента, которому явно было не по себе.  
— Готов, — согласился тот, но не торопился снова приступать к интервью. — Отсюда чудесный вид на город. Кажется, я даже вижу символ "Дэйли Плэнет".  
Кларк поднялся и подошел к окну за спиной Брюса, а тот, медленно разворачиваясь в кресле, следил за его движениями, не в силах оторвать глаз от прикрытой полами пиджака задницы. Чутье альфы было не обмануть. Бедра Кларка двигались завлекающе, походка была плавной, манящей, в каждом движении сквозила жажда секса. И Брюс был не в силах отказать ему. Подойдя вплотную к Кларку, он почти прижался грудью к его спине и притворился, что тоже смотрит на раскинувшийся перед ними вид. Но вместо этого все чаще и глубже дышал, пытаясь насытиться влекущим запахом.  
— Действительно, отличный, — согласился Брюс, чуть наклоняясь к уху Кларка и стараясь, чтобы его голос стал ниже и глубже. — Особенно, после того, как город восстановили. Вы ведь были здесь во время нападения?  
Кларк вздрогнул, едва услышав это, и покачнулся, буквально заваливаясь на Брюса. А тот, пытаясь удержать, прижался плотнее, почти втерся стоявшим членом в шов на брюках Кларка. Пышная, другого слова было не подобрать, задница так и манила к тому, чтобы сжать ее в ладонях, отвесить пару шлепков по круглым ягодицам, раздвинуть, наблюдая за тем, как ложбинка между ними становится все влажнее.  
— Был, — едва слышно ответил Кларк, уже сам прижимаясь задом к паху Брюса, откинул голову ему на плечо, задев краешком очков, и почти коснулся его губ своими. Брюса уже было не удержать.  
Он придержал Кларка за бок левой рукой, а правой обхватил за подбородок. Не тратя времени на пустые разговоры, Брюс поцеловал его, одновременно с этим все крепче сжимая упругий бок. Слух не мог обмануть — он точно слышал сдавленный, почти спрятанный за выдохом стон.  
Отпустив лицо Кларка, Брюс провел кончиками пальцев по его шее, между раздвинутых краев рубашки, расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы и положил ладонь на сжимавшийся при каждом выдохе живот.  
— Нужна помощь? — коварно спросил Брюс, прекрасно зная ответ. Но при этом он хотел услышать согласие Кларка, услышать, как тот его попросит. Вместо этого Кларк только кивнул, прикрыл глаза, чтобы они больше не ослепляли Брюса своим нестерпимым светом, давая добро.  
Брюс расстегнул пояс его брюк, ширинку, почувствовал, как жарко под его бельем. Кларк был не просто возбужден, он действительно тек — на ткани трусов было пятно. Брюс, мягко прихватив зубами мочку его уха, просунул ладонь под широкую резинку.  
— Разденешься сам? — спросил он, при этом сжимая член Кларка в кулаке. Ответа не было, если не считать им то, как застонал Кларк, как он выгнул шею, устраиваясь растрепанным затылком на плече Брюса. Тот легко водил кулаком по его члену, не сжимая туго, но и не давая расслабиться. Левой рукой он чувствовал, как напрягается все тело Кларка, пока тот пытается не толкаться ему в руку, но сдается. Его тело пробивала долгая дрожь, губы высохли, а распахнувшиеся глаза были мутными.  
— Отпусти, — попросил Кларк, и Брюс, немного неаккуратно вытащив руку из его трусов, отступил. Кларк едва не упал, лишившись опоры, ухватился за край подоконника и устоял. Брюс, чуть улыбнувшись, вернулся к креслу, сел в него и развел ноги.  
— Иди сюда, — велел он, и Кларк на негнущихся ногах сделал именно так.  
Брюс оттолкнулся, заставляя кресло отъехать подальше, кивком указал Кларку на край стола, и тот с видимым облегчением, прислонился к его краю своей аппетитной задницей.  
— Разденься, — снова попросил Брюс. — Хочу видеть. И не снимай рубашку.  
Безмолвно, будто боясь говорить, Кларк расстегнул последние пуговицы на брюках, заставив их упасть на пол, чуть помедлив, поддел резинку трусов большими пальцами и неловко, заставляя вставший член упруго качнуться, снял их тоже. Он развел полы рубашки, открывая взгляду Брюса широкую грудь, слишком мощную для омеги, и Брюс, забыв выдохнуть, уставился на его соски. Они были крупнее, чем у альфы, нежнее и мягче, но сейчас сжались в плотные комки, и от желания укусить их у Брюса точно подскочила температура.  
— Убери одежду.  
Кларк, стараясь не упасть, наклонился, поднял брюки и трусы и положил их на край стола.  
— Ты течешь?  
Вместо ответа Кларк чуть наклонился, упираясь ладонями в центр столешницы, расставил ноги и выгнулся, показывая Брюсу приоткрытую и сильно увлажненную задницу. Смазка стекала по ложбинке на промежность, с каждой секундой ее становилось все больше, дырка сжималась и расслаблялась в такт сбитому дыханию Кларка.  
— Ох, боже, нет. Повернись лицом.  
Кларк — обезумевший, растрепанный, раскрасневшийся и почти пьяный от поработившего его аромата альфы, обернулся. Очки не скрывали — он смотрел куда-то за плечо Брюса, будто опасался поднять глаза, но тело, его тело буквально кричало о жажде получить альфу. Кларк оперся задницей на край столешницы, чуть расставил ноги, пытаясь найти еще одну опору, и Брюс скользил взглядом по его голеням, бедрам, идеальным настолько, что их следовало высечь в граните.  
Брюс не испытывал слабости к прекрасным юношам на картинах художников прошлых веков. Он отдавал предпочтение статуям, а Кент был достоин стать моделью для Микеланджело. Только в одном Кларк отличался от стандартов Возрождения. Его член, крупный, толстый, с широкой бордовой головкой, покачивался и вздрагивал под взглядом Брюса, и капелька смазки на его верхушке даже пахла терпко.  
Кларк был вопиюще, беззаконно красив.  
Слишком красив для человека.  
Брюс не выдержал, расстегнул свои брюки, приподнялся в кресле, стаскивая их, а следом стянул и трусы. Кожа кресла была теплой, но все равно охлаждала кожу Брюса, глухо скрипела, когда тот двигался по сиденью. Но этот дурацкий звук никак не отражался на происходящем. Крылья носа Кларка раздувались, пока он впитывал запах Брюса — альфы, возбужденного и готового к спариванию.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал, — сказал Брюс и тут же был вынужден остановить рванувшегося к нему Кларка взмахом руки. — Очень хочу. Хочу, чтобы твои губы натягивались вокруг моего узла, чтобы на них появлялись трещины. Я хочу трахнуть твой рот, кончить тебе на лицо, даже на твои уродливые очки.  
Кларк, чьи губы полыхали ярко-красным, облизал их и снова попытался сделать шаг к Брюсу, и тот снова был вынужден его остановить.  
— Но еще больше я хочу трахнуть тебя. Только ты должен это заслужить.  
Взгляд Кларка показался бы напуганным, но Брюс увидел в нем иное. Кларк ждал, когда альфа прикажет ему сделать что-то, ждал и одновременно боялся: что не услышит приказа, что не сможет выполнить его, что его лишат долгожданного члена в задницу.  
— Встань прямо.  
Кларк с трудом, но смог выпрямиться, хотя все еще упирался задом в стол.  
— Распахни рубашку.  
Теперь она висела на широченных плечах, и Брюс мог увидеть грудь Кларка целиком: накачанный живот, сокращавшийся на выдохах так, что очерчивался каждый кубик пресса; торчащие красные соски, мягкие густые волосы, покрывавшие торс и широкой дорожкой уходившие к паху.  
— Потри соски.  
Кларк указательными пальцами надавил на них, вминая, отпустил, позволив снова напрячься и пошло торчать, а потом короткими движениями потер их.  
— Сожми.  
Кларк послушно сжал между средним и указательным, и нежная плоть оказалась до боли сжата между фалангами.  
— Потяни.  
Кларк выполнял все беспрекословно, загипнотизированный жарой и ароматом помещения, собственным запахом Брюса.  
— Правую руку на член и подрочи.  
Брюс сразу пожалел об этом приказе, когда увидел, как в плотно сжатом кулаке легко скользит член, как Кларк трет большим пальцем под головкой. Брюс чуть было не начал дрочить себе, глядя на это беззастенчивое реальное порно. Он чувствовал, как начинает набухать член, как стук крови отдается в основании, там, где расширялся узел. Ждать дольше было нельзя.  
Брюс подошел к замеревшему и исподлобья смотревшему на него Кларку.  
— Ты жаркий, как сам ад, — признался он, открывая перед Кларком свою слабость. Их члены плотно притирались друг другу, скользили, прижимались головками, и Брюс слышал дрожь Кларка, передававшуюся и ему. Он провел ладонями по животу вверх, чуть сжал грудь, ногтями царапнул соски, заставив Кларка застонать.  
— Как сам ад, — повторил Брюс перед тем, как по очереди прикусить каждый сосок, а потом, заменив рот пальцами и играя с ними, поцеловал Кларка.  
Брюс двигался между его раздвинутых ног, толкаясь членом в член, терзал соски, целовал, слыша каждый выдох и стон, до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что теряет контроль. Он заставил Кларка лечь, снял с его волшебно красивого лица очки и отправил в свободное скольжение к краю стола. Рывком подтянул к себе за бедра, вжался членом между ягодиц, чувствуя, как смазка оказывается и на нем. Кларк поднял ноги, сгибая, устроил пятками на краю столешницы, полностью открываясь.  
Брюс придержал член вокруг набухавшего узла, прижал головку к уже открывшемуся входу и надавил, полностью вводя ее внутрь. Кларк даже не поморщился. Он лежал на столе, всем телом выражая готовность принять так много, как сможет, и не Брюсу было ему отказывать. Смазки хватило бы на часы спаривания, вслед за головкой ствол скользил внутрь, и упругие мышцы мягко обволакивали его, сжимали, дразнили. В Кларке было горячо, мокро, всё ещё туго, и Брюс готов был выпрыгнуть из кожи от того, как тесно ему становилось в своем теле, объятом безумием.  
Схватив Кларка за края рубашки, Брюс толкнулся глубже, вышел, толкнулся снова — и полностью потерял себя. Он не помнил, как двигался, как трахал Кларка, все его ощущения сконцентрировались только на тугости, влаге, тепле, на том, как стоны Кларка проникали в мозг. Брюс трахал его жадно, будто пытался насытиться сразу и всем, торопился, пока узел еще не набух, получить так много, как сможет.  
По телу шла дрожь, разливался жар, глаза слепило, и Брюс, почти падая на Кларка, вставил член до самого узла, позволив ему полностью оказаться внутри. На узел давили тугие мышцы, заставляя кончать раз за разом. От каждого оргазма, прошивавшего Кларка, его тело вздрагивало, стягивалось вокруг члена, вызывая этим следующий оргазм, который тут же испытывал и Кларк.  
Они вжимались друг в друга, удовольствие перетекало между ними, искрясь под сомкнутыми веками, голова Брюса кружилась от того, что он испытывал, и, наверное, за возможность продолжать это снова и снова Уэйн готов был платить миллионы.  
Время исчезло, Брюс не знал, какой сейчас час, день, какой век. Он готов был лежать на Кларке, трахать Кларка бесконечно, тонуть в их общей похоти. Удовольствие накатывало, как цунами, полностью смывая самообладание и разум, отступало, возвращаясь волной чуть меньше, пока не осталось где-то в затылке мягким приливом. Брюс лежал на Кларке, распятом и потерянном, едва дышавшем от бесконечных оргазмов. Между их животами было мокро от спермы, кожа склеивалась, было липко и тепло, и Брюс с трудом смог приподняться.  
Узел спал, член легко выскользнул из растянутой дырки, а вслед за ним, туго и густо, потекла сперма, которой была переполнена задница Кларка. Тот пытался удержать ее, сжимал мышцы, закрываясь, но упрямые капли все текли и текли, вызывая в душе Брюса странные, еще ни разу не испытанные им чувства.  
— Ты в порядке? — с неожиданной заботой спросил он. Охотник не спрашивает такого у жертвы, но Брюс себя им уже не чувствовал. Он смотрел на лежавшего на столе Кларка, бесстыдно красивого, довольного, затраханного, с его спермой в заднице, с искусанными губами и пьяным взглядом. Брюс смотрел и не мог отвести глаз, понимая, что эта картина слишком прекрасна, чтобы оказаться правдой.  
Отойдя, Брюс вылил на ладонь воды из графина, вытер член и промежность, промокнул кожу салфетками и только после этого вернулся к своему креслу за валявшимися под ним брюками. Краем глаза он заметил, как неловко сполз со стола Кларк, как, сохраняя молчание, потянулся за своей одеждой.  
— Я... — начал было Брюс, которому прикрытая нагота вернула самоуверенность, но замолчал.  
Кларк, стоявший перед ним, был бодр, улыбался немного коварно, глаза его были трезвыми — ни следа былой страсти, что владела обоими еще пару минут назад в его облике не было. Он нашел свои очки, чудом уцелевшие после грубости Брюса, и сказал:  
— Спасибо за интервью, мистер Уэйн, — голос его был совершенно обычным, почти скучающим. — С вами приятно иметь дело.  
Захватив диктофон и кейс, Кларк направился к двери, едва не насвистывая на ходу.  
— Удачи в бизнесе, — отсалютовал он, открывая дверь и надевая свои убогие очки.  
И Брюс, глупо глядя ему вслед, не понимал, кто из них кого сейчас поимел.


End file.
